The present invention relates to a spring mounting for applying tension to an idler roller or other component for a track used in a track laying or crawler type vehicle. The track is mounted over drive and guide rollers and tension in the track is maintained with a heavy loading spring, an idler roller supported on an adjustable length grease cylinder providing initial length adjustment and preloading of the spring, the guiding of the spring as it residually moves is done in an improve, reliable and simple manner. The spring will automatically maintain tension in the track as the track moves.
In the prior art, various track tensioning devices have been used for track laying vehicles. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,270 and utilizes a cylinder that will provide for initial adjustment, and a spring mounting that will in turn accommodate overloads and will maintain a tension in the track during operation.
The track chain tensioning devices have to work in extreme conditions of dirt and grit, as well as other contaminants in which a tracked vehicle will operate, and thus, reliability in use with enhanced strength and wear characteristics are desired.